te quiero
by sumtyms
Summary: Five years since Babi went away to discover herself. To finally find the absolution and peace that she is longing to have.


_hi, so this is a new story that is based on the spanish films 3msc and tengos ganas de ti. Really if there are movies I wish I can unsee these would be it. They are just so depressing and I feel so sad for that characters that I don't get the absolution part. I watched the second movie on a movie channel, and I became intrigued with hache and babi then i watched the first film, and it was so much better than the second film._

 _so, i will apologize in advance for the will be haters. I just feel so sad for Babi, that I wanted to write a story completely about her. And i am so for hache and babi by the way._

 _also, i dont speak spanish, so i wish i can read the booka but i cant get it anywhere._

 _so, anyways here goes. I think these will be like 10 to 12 chapters only._

* * *

A quite familiar buzzing sound, and a quite familiar hand reached out to end the quite familiar sound of the alarm.

It had been these many mornings with the same old ritual. Many days that can be counted, but can be quite forgotten. The wind of the first week of September carefully blew on a white drape.

The dark blonde haired young woman clutched her blanket close and turn over her pillow, still trying to catch an ounce of sleep. Then again since she was raised she never did sleep through after the alarm. Then, reluctantly she sat up and sighed. Squinting her eyes at the window in front of her, seeing the sunshine peeking through clouds, she still bore that heavy sigh.

Carefully, Babi got up and steered towards her closet. Her ritual the same, she reached out of her previously selected outfit from the last night and carefully set it on her bed. Awaiting at the bed, there laid a plaid dark brown mini red skirt and a white tank top with a dark brown blazer.

Satisfied, she then headed towards the bath. Then the same, stepping in the shower, turning on the hot water and facing the wall of water cascading like rain drops. As she bathed, she closed her eyes, her mind trying to clear the nightmare that was still embedded in her mind. Flashes of hands, touch, whispers with the essence of rain. Sounds and moans, that she wanted to forget, but could not. Echoes of the past that has haunted her even so.

She suddenly opened her eyes and held back for a while. Then she continued, finishing up, reaching the white towel hanging on the left side the shower. Putting on her robe while she turned round to face the mirror behind her.

From a third person point of sight, they would see a portrait of a very beautiful woman at the age of her prime, but it wasn't. What surprised her the most is that how much she saw from her reflection. She wasn't the same naive 17 years old. Her reflection telling of a 25 year old woman with so much change that had happed to her mind still trying to cope up. Her hair is shorter now, the same it was when she was in high school. Her eyes, brownish with a tell tale sign of wiseness or confusion. Her cheeks flushed red after taking a bath. Daintly touching them, she tries to see what special once she had had. Her eyes telling only to move forward. She shook her head and backed away.

It has been five years today since she had left Spain and transferred to New York. It was not something that she had planned. Coming from a catholic strict family, she should have done what was she was raised up to do. Get married, bear children, stay with the business and follow the live set to her by her mother.

But she didn't do any of that.

She was finally tired of running and wanted to get away.

After telling her then fiance that she can't push through with the planned marriage, she left Spain and moved to find her life in the bustling city of Manhattan.

It was rather a stir when she left. But her fiancee understood, that is how much of the past was still haunting her, she couldn't pursue something that she was not sure of. Ultimately deciding to be brave for once in her life, she decided to take control of her life and proceeded moving forward wherever the road will take her.

Her mother was livid and there were not a great deal of friends who were supportive. People believing that she had finally gone mad and she was wasting away the carefully planned good life for her. Only Daniela and her dad were the one urging her to go and find herself. Wherever it may be.

After taking her lotion and lathering it all over her body, she stilled again and smiled. She could only thank one person that taught her to finally be brave.

She might probably not see him for the rest of her life but still she thanks him endlessly on her mind.

...

* * *

"Babi, just promise me that you are going to take full care of Alex." The worried voice of a woman told her on the other end of the line.

She sighed and nodded, forgetting to remember that she was on the phone and her sister cannot see her.

"Babi!"

"Si... si... Daniella". She answered while taking the freshly brewed coffee and transferring it to her coffee mug. "I promise to take serious care of your baby. Besides, this was not the first time, he has been here."

"I know, but it will be the first time that you are going to be alone with him." Her sister sighed and complained. "Honestly, Babi, you were always so busy now that you can't even come home to my engagement party."

"I know Dani. And I have apologized for that a thousand times already, and being a good sister, I willingly house, my cute nephew for a week while you and Rodrigo go to your pre wedding trip." She responded, taking a sip from her cup.

"I thank you my dear sister, but you still haven't replied if you are going home for my wedding. Rodrigo is not complaining that I keep changing the dates because my maid of honour keeps on bailing out. Only I know eventually he will." Danilla sighed on the other end. "You are still not ready to come home, don't you?"

Baby stilled, her sister knew her well, the reason that she cannot even step one foot off the plane to Madrid. There were too many memories, but isn't it a couple of hours ago she was patting her back for being brave.

"I am not hiding Daniella. I will come home to your wedding at the end of autumn. I will just have to finish my last event for this season and I will come home." She finally answered with conviction. She then heard a loud squeal and a series of thanks thrown by her sister.

"Thanks Babi! I'll tell Rodrigo." Her sister excitedly told her. "Ok l have to go now. Remember, we will arrive at the airport tonight at 9pm and just enough time for you to take Alex as we board our next flight to Miami." Dani reminder her.

"Yeah... yeah..." Babi replied finally picking up her bag and things at the signal of the ending the conversation. "Bye and love you!"

"Love you too." Her sister replied as she put her phone in her bag and headed out of her apartment.


End file.
